PrinceBalto's Alternate Zootopia Continuity Timeline
This is the official timeline for my AU Zootopia canon. Premise This serves as the official timeline for my canon, and also features Nick and Judy's birthdays, as well as other important dates. Also, certain revelations are made. Timeline *April 18th, 1988- Nick Wilde born to Robin and Marian Wilde *June 18th, 1988- Nick's paternal cousin and childhood best friend, Vixey, is born to Levi and Lotta Wilde. years later *March 4th, 1992- Judy Hopps born to Stu and Bonnie Hopps as their firstborn child years later *Summer (Between May and June) 1996- An eight year-old Nick attempts to join the Junior Ranger Scouts, but the Junior Ranger Scouts incident occurs. Nick goes home that night after his parents remove the muzzle and condemn the scout master for not stopping the incident. *June 19th, 1996- Robin and Marian sponsor Gazelle's first concert and she visits their home. She meets young Nick for the first time. years later March 7th, 2001- A now nine-year old Judy announces that she wants to be a police officer at her Carrot Days Festival play, and has her run-in with Gideon Grey. years later March 4th, 2016- Judy observes her 24th birthday. March 5th, 2016- Judy enters the ZPD Academy. months later *Late May, early June 2016- The Savage Crisis begins *June 7th, 2016- Judy graduates from the ZPD Academy *June 8th, 2016- Judy moves to Zootopia. The events of the film begin. *June 9th, 2016- Judy meets Nick Wilde and his parents for the first time. Nick and Judy are smitten with one another from the moment they meet. Judy is assigned 48 hours to crack the case by Chief Idris Bogo. Judy also meets Finnick and Honey Honey Badger for the first time. Judy chases Duke Weaselton through Little Rodentia, is nearly taken off the case for the chaos she causes, Nick stands up for her. They begin working on the case together, and Nick and Judy reveal their pasts to one another, all the while becoming even more attracted to one another. They uncover the location of the missing predators. Mayor Lionheart is arrested, and Bellwether takes his place. *June 11th, 2016- Judy has her press conference, offending Nick in the process, for whom it hurts doubly because of his romantic attraction to her. He heads back to work. Judy is offered the opportunity to be the public face of the ZPD, but declines due to her grief. She takes a leave of absence for a bit and returns to Bunnyburrow to work at her family's farm. *June 15th, 2016- Judy still has Nick on her mind and is mourning over what she did. This is when Gideon Grey arrives, now reformed, and Judy learns that nighthowlers are not wolves. Judy rushes back to Zootopia. She knows where to find Nick, as he told her that he was going back to his restaurant job. They reunite at the restaurant, and Nick forgives her. They get their information from Duke Weaselton and the whole thing proceeds. Nick and Judy endure the entire thing together, including the train and Bellwether chasing them in the museum. Knocking them into the pit, Bellwether attempts to turn Nick savage so that he will kill Judy, but it is revealed that they switched the pellets with blueberries. They trick Bellwether into admitting her guilt and record it. Playing it back just as Bogo and the ZPD arrive, Bellwether is arrested. Immediately after, Nick and Judy admit their romantic feelings for one another, sharing their first kiss and beginning a romantic relationship with each other, so starting the time that they are dating.. Judy goes back to Chief Bogo, where he praises her truly for the first time, and welcomes her back to the force. However, over the course of the case, Judy has begun to doubt her police dreams, deciding that law enforcement isn't for her. She resigns and is hired by Marian Wilde to work at the restaurant that Nick manages. *June 16th, 2016- Judy begins her new job *June 19th, 2016- Gazelle holds a concert to bring all of Zootopia back together again. Record crowds turn out, including such people as Chief Bogo, Prince Simba Lionheart and Princess Nala Lionheart. Nick and Judy attend together on their first date, sharing another kiss as it comes to an end. *June 21st, 2016- Both Leodore Lionheart and Bellwether are questioned about their actions and motivations. Bellwether reveals that her hatred of predators, and thus the root of her motives, originated with a traumatic incident when she was a lamb in which mean predator children at her school took shears and sheared off all her wool while holding her down. Lawyers begin preparing the case, and King Mufasa Lionheart agrees to hear the case in place of one of the local judges. *June 30th, 2016- King Mufasa sentences both his brother Leodore and Bellwether. Lionheart is given a year, while Bellwether is given life in prison with no hope of parole. months later *December 15th, 2016- As Zootopia prepares for Christmas, Nick takes Judy out for dinner, during which he proposes to her. She accepts. pass, during which they make wedding plans and get their large apartment *May 19th, 2017- Nick and Judy get married. Following that, they go on a honeymoon at Wild Times Resort. *May 24th, 2017- Nick and Judy return and overnight at Robin and Marian's home *May 25th, 2017- Nick and Judy move into their apartment. year passes, during which the events of many stories occur *May 25th, 2018- Judy reveals that she is pregnant several months pass, Nick and Judy sell their aparment and move into a regular home *August 10th, 2018- Hunter Wilde, the first ever predator/prey hybrid in history, is born. and decades pass, and Nick and Judy raise their son to adulthood. In that time, movies, stage plays and books are made about their lives and the Savage Crisis. Nick becomes CEO of the family business. Finally, Nick and Judy reach old age. *Some time in 2108- Nick is 120 years old, the maximum Zootopian lifespan, and Judy is 116. Robin, Marian, Stu, Bonnie and other elders of theirs have passed on. They are retired, with Hunter now leading the family business. They are happy in the final period of their lives, with their son, daughter-in-law, granddaughter, and great-grandson. They are remembered long after their lifetimes. Category:Timelines Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics